24 Tributes Plus 5
by Endo Outo
Summary: The Titans are stuck centuries ahead of time in Panem, right when the Hunger Games are about to start. Can they survive the Games and the Capitol's iron grip, even when separated for the worse? Random deaths and violence ahead, romance is a no-no.
1. Chapter 1

So what happens when you combine the Teen Titans and The Hunger Games into a fanfiction?  
A piece of royal shit. :/

Try hard to enjoy this, my duckies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff.

* * *

It was just one of those days... where you just lounge around and bore yourself to death until something happened. And then when that thing happened and you were trying to get it done you suddenly wished you were bored again. And the cycle continues on and on and on.

The residents of Titans Tower were suffering though this kind of day, only they put it to full use and tried not to think about how much they would like to beat up a few robbers fleeing from a bank. They took up their usual activities...: Raven was reading one of her books, Starfire was watching Robin and Cyborg compete against each other in a video game, and Beast Boy was in the form of a dog, napping on the soft couch. It was quite boring, but the peace and rest was well appreciated.

Not for long, unfortunately.

A few minutes after Beast Boy had awakened from his nap the alarm went off. The game Robin and Cyborg were playing automatically paused and a map of the city took its place. The two teens threw down their controllers and took a peek. When a call to 911 was made, the Titans got it as well. Sometimes the Jump City cops couldn't take care of all the local baddies by themselves.

The black haired youth observed the call. "It's nothing. Just a complaint about a protester. He's probably just getting too rowdy, that's all."

"That's it?" Beast Boy asked as he changed back to his usual self. "Ugh, what a waste of time. Why can't one of us go down and the rest just take the day off?"

Cyborg let the map of the city fade away, revealing the shore of the city. "You never know, man. You've seen what protesters can do on those cop shows. Sometimes they can get so riled up they can flip a car over easy."

"Let's just go and get this done." Robin said as he headed for the elevator. "I have a game to finish." The only reaction was the roll of the eye from the already accused loser as they headed for the hangar.

. . . . .

"Settle peace! Your end is coming soon!"

The wonderful citizens from Jump City just walked around the man. Protesters were around all the time. This man was just the same as the others...only he had no sign. No slogans, no creative rhyme, no pins nor papers. Just he, himself and his voice. Because of the noise of the crowds the man was screaming out his warnings by the time the Titans arrived, letting the T-Car park not too far away from the location. The small group of people that were interested in the man's preaching let the five teens pass through.

"Be cautious, you ignorant fools! Your time will come, and this will be no more! No more Jump City, no more North America, no more freedom!"

Cyborg hung back with the other Titans as the leader approached the man. Not surprisingly the guy stopped his shouting as soon as Robin was in his sights. The Bat must have rubbed some of those intimidating qualities on him. "This guy sounds like he's warning us about 2012." He whispered to Raven. Like usual she seemed uninterested....though there was a spark in her eye.

"We'll know in a minute." She said.

The protesting man watched Robin with careful eyes as he was approached. Clearly the boy had an air of importance around him. His posture said it all. "Are you here to silence me?" He asked, wishing he could see behind that mask.

"Not entirely." Robin answered. "What are you here for?"

The man looked around, as if he was expecting somebody to spring out of nowhere and take him away. "I'm here to warn all of you. In the future something bad is going to happen if you don't straighten up and bring peace!"

Huh. The future? "How do you know what's going to happen in the future? You some kind of psychic or something?" He asked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight. This man wasn't any threat.

"No, no! I'm from the future, year 2432. Terrible things happen, and you have to stop it!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. The man's claims sounded ridiculous...but they had dealt with odd happenings from the future before. Starfire returned from a few years ahead of time, with stories of Beast Boy being bald and Nightwing. "Yeah? Like what things?"

"Years and years and years from now, North America will be destroyed. Your crimes and warfare and pollution will cause its destruction. But a new world will be created..and it will start with a capitol named Panem." The man paused. "They will take over everything! They will kill our children and leave us to starve!"

The man was starting to grow a little hysterical. He started to shake, and his eyes were wide, as if he was remembering a terrible event. To make sure the guy wouldn't hurt himself if he just passed out, Robin put a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and led him to a bench. The sudden hysteria and bits and pieces of the story had interested the other Titans. They rejoined with their leader at the bench. Starfire floated close to the man, her green eyes gentle. "Please, friend. What is your name?"

"Leonide." The man answered, and held up a gold pin that was fastened around a chain, like a necklace. It wasn't much, really. Just a picture of a bird.

Robin disconnected the pin from its chain and observed the little structure. Just because he was named after a bird didn't make him some professional bird observer. This was a breed of bird, but at the same time it looked terribly familiar. He held the pin up to Cyborg, who was also looking hard at the pin. "Cyborg, run a scan on his pin. Does that look familiar to you?"

Cyborg did as requested and let out a little 'hmph' at the results. He scanned again and shrugged. "That's weird. My internal data doesn't have anything on this bird."

The green changeling peered over Cyborg's shoulder. "It kinda looks like a mockingbird. But it reminds me of a blue-jay too." He said with a shrug. "If anyone should know that, it should be me." Beast Boy pointed to himself.

"It is a mockingjay." Leonide said. He watched as Cyborg ran his thumb over the golden bird one more time.

Nobody knew what to do when there was a sudden flash of light. Then after that, nothing.

. . . . .

Beast Boy groaned as he opened his eyes. Did he take another nap?

No, that wasn't it. The ground was cold and it smelled like it could rain. He was outside, for some reason. Were they fighting somebody? He opened his eyes slowly and saw a gray sky above him. Instead of the familiar skyscrapers and trees he was so familiar with, he saw towering capitol and people of all colors (literally) formed a tight circle around him. Beast Boy sat up with a little shriek of surprise, which left the crowd screaming and jumping back.

This wasn't Jump City.

Where was he? Beast Boy sighed a relief as he saw his friend sprawled around him, each of them starting to wake up with the same reaction as him, almost. He pulled himself to his feet and helped the others do the same. "Where are we?" Beast Boy whispered, looking at the weird new environment.

"What an unexpected surprise." A heavy voice stated not too far away from them now.

An older man was approaching them. His hair was gray with age, and wrinkles shone on his face. Yet there was something about him that made Beast Boy want to lower his eyes.

Who was this guy?

"It's not every day that a bunch of..." The man squinted at the lot. Beast Boy didn't think that anything was wrong with them. Compared to everyone else around here, the Titans were normal as normal could get. "...teenagers, such as yourselves, arrive with such a lightshow! Especially on the day the tributes arrive." Then came the murmurs of the crowd. Beast Boy could feel his ears droop a bit.

Robin took his place at the front of the group. Even he seemed a bit tense. "Who are you? Where are we?"

The old man didn't look surprised by Robin's question, for some odd reason. "I am Claudius Templesmith, and welcome to Panem!"

* * *

Tah-dah.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, a quick thank you to those who reviewed! I never thought people would actually like this, heh.  
As requested, I'll continue. Thanks again!~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

"Oh my, that boy is entirely green! Why didn't he dye his hair purple to match his outfit?"

"Which district is that one from...the robot one. Is that the 'style'?"

"And look at that girl! She has more exposed than covered! She'll be looking for more sex than kills this year!"

This was kind of ridiculous. Despite the fact that his team was made out of an alien, a girl from a completely different world, a cyborg, some kid who could morph into animal he wanted, and the Batman's 'spawn', they were never called anything related to 'freaks'...or at least, when they were around. They saved people's asses, were respected and thanked for their troubles, and were allowed to live in some giant 'T' on an island with free cable, plumbing, and a discount on pizza. As long as the peoples favorite hangouts and homes were still intact, the Titans were accepted into the community, despite how different they were from everybody else.

But here...Panem..things were a bit different. This is where you would have somebody say that line from 'The Wizard of Oz' about how you weren't in Kansas anymore while looking around with that wide-eyed/shocked expression. Or in this case, California. Whatever floated your boat.

There were people in all colors. As far as Robin could see, there were people with red hair, orange eyes, yellow eyebrows, green-tinted skin, blue sparkles in said skin, purple makeup, and so on. Any color that PhotoShop could recognize was being used here. With weird, out-of-this-world clothing. And people were calling him and his team weird? But they didn't seem to notice...only tending to their make-up when it was accidentally smudged or the person looked into a mirror. Yes, men wore makeup here too. Huh.

Oh well. As of now, the weird crowd was the least of their problems.

Turning back to Claudius, Robin raised an eyebrow. "...Panem?"

The older man nodded, smiling brilliantly. "Yes! And just in time for the Hunger Games, too! What wonderful timing."

"The Hunger Games? Is it like one of those pie-eating contests?" Beast Boy asked as his attention returned to Claudius, his eyes sparkling.

Claudius seemed confused by Beast Boy's question, but he shook his head. "It's an annual event that Panem holds. The most important, to be more specific. Though it is a bother to explain it all; there's so much to cover." He nodded to a red-head standing off by a corner, and she handed him five tapes. "I'll take...ahh, you," Claudius slapped Robin on the back as if they were good friends. "to the inside of our arena. There you can watch these in your own private room. They will tell you more about the Hunger Games."

Cyborg stepped forward. "Why can't we all go?" The others nodded in agreement.

"I'd rather he watch them first, if you don't mind." He wrapped a hand around Robin's arm and started to drag him off. The other Titans watched as Robin sent them an apologetic look with a shrug, and followed Claudius to the arena. Which was _gigantic_, might I add. Why did they need so much space for one little event?

They went past a few doors into what looked like the main lobby. It was strangely empty...you'd think that everybody would be hustling about if this was so important. There were only a few people that dusted the place off. As Robin and Claudius entered, they gave them a wordless bow before continuing their work. Claudius smiled at Robin and lead him into a room. There was nothing but a small T.V, a VCR player on top, a sofa accompanied by an end table and coffee table. Small, but very cozy.

"I'll set these tapes on top. You should finish them all in an hour or so...they're tidbits taken from the actual event. If you want any food or beverages, just press the button and speak into the box." Claudius said as he inserted the first tape into the VCR. "I'll see you in a bit, Robin."

Robin set on the sofa with a sigh as the movie started to start. He pressed the little button on the end table and asked for a bowl of popcorn. No later than a minute a large bowl of popcorn arrived, buttered and all. A little bottle of root beer was set off to the side. How the hell they were able to pop a whole bowl of popcorn in less than a minute he didn't know. It didn't matter anyway; the movie finally beginning.

The beginning was pretty simple. A camera crew was set up in the middle of a fancy-looking town square with a full crowd at the front. In front of the people was a stage, with a man Robin assumed was the mayor speaking at a podium. A sudden skip in the tape suggested a few skipped parts as the cameras circled around to face the crowd head on. Children to teenagers were roped off near the front, adults and elders were in the back. The weird thing was nobody looked happy. Nobody cheered, nobody held a smile. And the kids looked ashen.

After the quick view, the cameras returned to the stage. Sitting on a table was a glass sphere with a few dozen balls dancing on the inside. It looked like they were about to draw a few numbers for the lottery. But instead of numbers they mayor read off names. Two pale kids, a thirteen year old girl and fifteen year old guy, walked up on the stage and had their hands shaken by everyone else. Silence erupted once Robin assumed was the anthem started to play, except for a few sobs and cries echoing out from the audience. Then the screen faded to black. This happened a few more times, the location changing each time. Every person chosen was always a kid, always a boy and a girl, and the reaction from the audience was never happy.

The second clip was much quicker. Twenty-four faces were shown with a number ranging from one to nine on the screen. Then the whole T.V turned black.

Next were interviews by the winners...or tributes, as the people here called them. The kids Robin had seen picked were dressed up quite fancily, sitting next to an interviewer for three minutes to share whatever anybody wanted to hear. The audience seemed quite bubble-headed which made the whole thing quite enjoyable. The slightest word could send them into a laughing fit or crying bitter tears. It was pretty quick; ending with again the song being played in the background with the kids standing with heads held high.

Nothing happened for a while. About a minute later, Robin stood up to change the tapes when another picture showed up finally and he could hear the small ring of a gong. He looked at the screen to see a desert wasteland with all twenty-four of the tributes standing around a golden horn or something. The minute the gong rang the kids ran towards a sea of backpacks, supplies and weapons. A map of the desert was at the corner of the screen. And what he saw next shocked the hell out of him.

One girl grabbed a knapsack and a spear, chucking it towards one kid. It caught him right through the chest and killed him instantly. She was about to run over and retrieve her weapon if it wasn't for a knife that went right into her knee. Another kid ran up behind her and took care of her, slamming a frying pan into her head and taking her provisions. This continued on until the tape skipped again, showing a much smaller group of kids sweating and dying right in front of his eyes. A quick look at the overhead map showed that there was no water, no plants...nothing. Sooner rather than later, the remaining tributes started to drop like flies from dehydration until one was left. The screen faded to black, then blue, suggesting the end of the movie.

Robin sat on the sofa for a while. His bowl of half-eaten popcorn sat on the table, forgotten. The same girl who handed Claudius the tapes came in and eyed Robin warily before switching the first tape with the second. The same cycle continued as last time, only different tributes and a different arena. A few minutes were added to some tapes, telling Robin of their history and what the tributes did with their free time while in the Capitol. This time they were fighting in a rocky wasteland. That one ended, and the tapes were switched again. Different tributes and arena every time. Antarctica. A jungle. Underground, even.

The hour went by fast. And Robin had learned quite a good amount.

The Hunger Games was a contest between twelve districts...each chose a boy and a girl by random. They were to represent their district. Each good thing increased their chances of getting free supplies during the event. Kids between the ages of twelve and eighteen were automatically at risk. The tributes were sent in chariots with a theme matching their district the first day, then spent the second and third day training and showing what they had learned to the Gamekeepers. The fourth day was solely for interviews, then they were shipped to the arena the fifth. Everything else after that was unexplainable.

Claudius entered the room to find Robin resting his arms on his knees, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wasn't surprised to find the younger boy tired looking.

Robin raised his head and was surprised to find the older man smiling. Who could smile at a time like this? "You can't allow this." He said, standing up and crossing his arms at Claudius. The man's smile faded slowly away.

"The Hunger Games are law...are a punishment. Punishment cannot be skipped, or the people will never learn their mistakes."

"Punishment? You call this punishment?" Robin pointed at the television, which was off for the time being. "This is manslaughter! You're taking innocent lives over what happened years ago!" He glared at Claudius, enraged. "Do you really think you're doing the public good?"

Claudius nodded. "We have done so much for the twelve districts...fed them, kept their hearts beating, and provided peace. And how do they repay us? With disrespect and rebellion. We are figures of justice, my friend. Acts of treason won't be tolerated any longer."

Robin looked at Claudius and found him speaking quite seriously. This man actually believed this? That he was doing the public good?

"My friends and I protect innocent people every day. We face rebellion and threats to the citizens as well as our very lives. And we do everything in our means to protect them." Robin stepped forward, standing tall. "We don't _demand_ respect, we earn it by hard work. Not by threats and by killing children." Claudius's age and status didn't seem to matter now. He backed the older man against the door and glared. "I am a figure of justice. My teammates are figures of justice. You're aren't anything, other than dictators who get what they want by taking the lives of children!"

The older man said nothing, but his furrowed brow and red face told Robin more than enough. Finally he spoke, "You don't understand. You're some teenager- a pest whose mind is clouded by ignorance. You know nothing of Panem, our history, what we've done to get this far! You and your little 'team' are just freaks from centuries ago. But I'll tell you what..." Claudius bent down to look Robin in the eye. The latter stared back, eyes narrowed. "It's been a while since the Hunger Games had taken a twist...why don't we change that? During this year, two of you will be joining us for the Hunger games. Only two- no more than that. We'd like to keep things even."

By now the two fists balled up at Robin's sides were released. Robin stared at Claudius, expressionless. But he was struggling to keep that straight face.

"The audience will choose who gets to stay, and who leaves. The other three from your group will be sent up with us to watch the two of you fight for your lives."

"And if we resist?"

"Then you'll die. The officials will shoot you all on the spot."

"You guys really know how to keep the peace." Robin glared at the Claudius.

Claudius said nothing, but opened the door. "You have five minutes to tell your friends. By then everything should be ready for you."

And he left.

* * *

There you go. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lone review. I have to admit that this chapter is more BS'd than others, but yeah.

Try to enjoy, heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

The other Titans were relaxing in the lounging area of the arena when Robin returned. They seemed pretty happy to see him at first, but seeing Robin's current expression turned all of the happy faces into frowning, concerned ones.

"What happened?" Cyborg said as soon as Robin sat down on the sofa, setting a hand on the leader's shoulder. "What game are these guys playing?"

Robin leaned back against the sofa, crossing his arms. "Panem was made out of thirteen districts, until one decided to rebel against the Capitol. One district lead to the next, and things were getting out of control. To stop the rebellion the Capitol bombed their last district off of the map. And the remaining districts have to participate in the Hunger Games...as a punishment."

The group was silent as Robin told the rest of the story quickly. Apparently the games wasn't what they thought it was.

"To make things interesting for everyone else, Claudius is going to make two of us participate in the Hunger Games with the other tributes. Whoever isn't chosen will watch us fight. And if we try to fight back or refuse, they'll shoot us." Robin concluded.

It was quiet for a while. "Why would they make us participate in such a horrible game?" Starfire whispered. "We have done nothing wrong to them...am I correct?"

The silent leader nodded to the question. "They're doing this for their entertainment. And to show what rebelling against them leads to...just like everyone else."

A moment later Claudius came to summon the Titans. He didn't smile, but he had an air of arrogance around him. "We are ready for you."

. . . . .

The same spot where the Titans had arrived had transformed completely. A huge stage took up a good half of the front part of the arena with a terribly large audience waiting anxiously surrounding it. Cameras were set up _everywhere_, covering every little detail and ready to pick up every word. The only other people on the stage were dressed like Claudius, in dark purple robes and dark pants, or wore nothing but white. The ones similar to Claudius were defiantly Gamekeepers, but nobody could tell who the guys in white were. It must not have been anyone important, since there were only two. Claudius walked up the side-stairs, smiling and beckoning the Titans up with that same nasty smile.

Without hesitation, the group followed the older man up the stairs and faced the crowd. The minute all five of them had set foot on the fancy wooden strips the crowd fell silent. It was kind of funny. Most times when the Titans were standing on a stage like this people were celebrating some big accomplishment by them or were being thanked for saving the mayor or something. And usually they would be awarded a medal or plaque in their honor. One minute people were celebrating their lives, the other they were celebrating their deaths. Or at least the Capitol was celebrating. The people just had something to watch.

"As you all know, the Hunger Games have been quite dull as of late. We were very lucky to have a very interesting start, thanks to Katniss Everdeen's bravery in volunteering in part of her sister." The crowd let out a little cheer at the odd name. "And now, we have struck luck again! These teenagers behind me have come from a different time, centuries before Panem was even a sparkle in the Capitol's eye. And to make things even more interesting, some of them have superpowers!" The crowd let out 'oo's' and 'aah's' at this. Claudius waited until the people settled before continuing.

"In order to keep the Games even, yet interesting, two members of the Teen Titans will join our fellow tributes in the arena. Two girls or two boys is fine. And we are allowing you to decide."

The audience grew buzzed again over this information, yells and cheers echoing through the capitol. The level of noise grew to the point where it hurt everyone's ears, and Claudius once again had to silence them. "So, who will it be?"

Suddenly it was deathly quiet, except for the occasion mumble that rippled around like a wave. Everyone was clueless.

Claudius turned to the Titans. "Show us your powers."

The Titans looked at each other. Did they have to? Who would go first?

Shyly, Starfire rose a few feet in the air. The crowd gasped and stared in awe, cheering as she did a few flips when a Gamekeeper instructed her to. When she landed back on the stage, the same purple-robed man looked at the rest of them expectantly. Raven went next, levitating a few feet as well and juggling five nearby chairs with her powers. Beast Boy was next, turning into a little kitten (which really drove the crowd wild. if it wasn't the adorable look on his face, it was the fact that he could morph into any animal), then a dog. Cyborg was next, showing everyone his arm cannon and a few other nifty gadgets. He too got the crowd fired up. At least they could see that Cyborg wasn't faking his 'robot look'.

About thirty minutes later, all the Titans except for Robin had shown what they could do. When the Gamekeepers turned to him he shrugged. "I don't have any superpowers." The frowns from the Gamekeepers, and even Claudius himself (though Robin and the others doubted it was a true face), told him that everyone automatically assumed that this was untrue. Claudius turned to the silent crowd and smiled, shoving two fingers in his ears like a little kid during the end of a fireworks show. With a few laughs and chuckles, the crowd mimicked his move. His attention turned to a distant man in white near the far side of the stage and backed away. The man approached Robin with a blank look on his face and pulled out a gun. He loaded it and pointed it right at him, targeting the 'R' on his chest. Then his aim lowered, pointing the gun to the floor.

Before any of his teammates could react or run to him, the man in white started to fire. Screams erupted from the crowd and his bewildered teammates as Robin started to leap away from the tiny stream of bullets that was now following him. All eyes were on the boy as he managed to avoid getting hit, flipping and leaping when necessary. And when the gunman finally held fire, the crowd stayed deathly silent. Either the gun fire scared them shitless or Robin was too plain and unimpressive.

"Well, there you have it!" Claudius said. The Titans ran to their leader to make sure he was still in once piece as the Head Gamekeeper smiled. Smiled like nothing had happened. "It's up to you. Who will get to participate in the Games this year? And who will watch?"

Names were called out all at once. "Robin!" "The robot man!" "Beast Boy!" "Starfire!"

As they let Robin catch his breath, the Titans watched as Claudius sighed. This must have been taking longer than what he would have liked. The frustrated Head Gamekeeper shook his heads and silenced the audience once again. "How about we just vote. Cheer for your favorite!" He said. Everyone watched as the cameras grew closer to the stage. This must be it.

"Starfire!" Claudius said, standing beside her. The crowd cheered and whistled. A sturdy applause.

"Raven!" She got a stronger cheer.

"Beast Boy!" The strongest cheer so far. It lasted for a bit, even after Claudius tried to wind the noise down. Beast Boy would have smiled if this wasn't such a bad circumstance.

"Cyborg!" The applause and whistling died a little bit, the same as Raven's.

"Robin!" Everyone (including Robin himself) was pretty surprised when he got an applause that challenged Beast Boy's.

Claudius's smile grew. "Then we have it! Robin, Beast Boy. Step forward if you will." The two did as they were told under the watchful eyes of the Head Gamekeeper and the shooters in white. "We have our tributes from district 21!"

District 21? Wonder what district that was. After a deafening applause that lasted for several minutes, the crowd started to break apart. Soon all that was left was Claudius and the five Titans. He patted Robin and Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Congratulations. Say a quick good-bye to your friends before heading into the arena." And he left the divided Titans to themselves. The camera crews quickly took in his place though, wanting to capture every tear and every weakness that the two boys showed.

"Be careful out there, you two." Cyborg said, looking the two in the eyes. "Don't make me have to go in there and bring the buttwhoopin' on both of y'all." His attempt at humor drew a chuckle or two out of the group.

Starfire hugged both of the two tightly until their faces turned blue, tears streaming down her face. "I pray to Glorthbrag for your safety." Raven patted her on the back and she let them go. Once the boys had the opportunity to catch their breath, Raven approached them as well. "Be safe." Was all she said. It didn't take much to see that she was equally as concerned...though she never shed any tears.

The two boys watched as the Gamekeepers told them time was up and guided them back to the arena. Claudius returned to see Robin and Beast Boy. "Are you two ready?"

"We have no other choice." Robin said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the Head Gamekeeper. Claudius just glared back.

After a few moments of that he just smiled and shook it off. "I'll show you both to your rooms, then we'll discuss the agenda. You have a few busy days ahead of you!"

* * *

Tah-daah. Hope I didn't disappoint...much. Again. D8


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews. It's much appreciated.

Oh, this chapter might have been edited just a _weee_ bit. Silly me accidentally replaced it with a few others, and lost the data for this chapter in the process.  
Sorry about that, heh. I'll fix problems later on when it's not super late at night.

**Disclamer:** I don't own this stuff.

* * *

The media stuck to Beast Boy and Robin's faces like leeches as Claudius lead them to a building quite a ways away from the arena. Once they both entered and got a good view of the place, the two Titans both doubted that they were in their actual rooms. The entire front room was a colorless white and empty, aside from a few racks of clothing and busy adults running to and fro. There were six doors on the right and left walls which were being opened and closed constantly. Claudius chuckled when Beast Boy tilted his head, as if he was confused. "This is the stylist building. Your stylist will be Cinna."

With that, the older man left, taking all the cameras with him.

Signing, Robin leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. Since there were no chairs (or any other type of furniture, for that matter), he decided to take his place on the floor. Why a stylist's building would have no furniture (not even a Lazy-Z Boy or coffee table in sight.) was way past him. Though these people running around like a bunch of idiots proved that maybe decorative-less interior wasn't all that bad at times. The chaos got to the point where people would crash into each other, sending clothing up into the air or make-up all over the place. If someone happened to trip on a lone chair, they could easily crack their head open or something.

Minutes slowly went by. Beast Boy hated the silence that clouded the air like fog. Since Claudius left, Robin had been terribly quiet. "...It's busy." Beast Boy muttered, hoping to break some convo.

"Mmm." Was the response. Clearly his leader wasn't in the mood to talk.

A boy and a girl were sent flying out of a room on the right side for some extra make-up. They were dressed in a beautiful white dress and tux, looking almost like marble yet sticking to every shape and curve naturally. After having some brushes and puffy things thrusted into their faces, they were ushered back into the same room without a backwards glance.

Many more minutes went by after that. Beast Boy was about to turn into a dog and take a snooze when a man came busting out of his door. Unlike half of the other stylists they had seen running around, this guy looked normal. No funky surgery, no weird clothing or make-up. The guy even looked like he was a natural brunette. The only make-up they could see was some gold eye shadow to bring out the sparkle in his eyes. "Are you guys part of district 21?" He asked with a smile.

Beast Boy and Robin nodded, somewhat relieved that they were talking to somebody normal. It would be even better if this guy happened to be their stylist.

The stylist walked over and extended a hand to both. Both took the offer and shook. "I'm Cinna, district 12's stylist, and as of now, your stylist. Come on in." He said, nodding over towards the door he came out of.

Looking to each other hesitantly, the two Titans followed Cinna into his room. To be quite frank, it was a mess. Make-up and glitter littered the floor with cut locks of hair, while pieces of clothing littered among the edges of the walls. A clothes rack was in a corner, looking quite astray itself.

"I'm sorry for the

* * *

mess." Cinna said as he washed his hands quickly. "I was finishing the touches on Katniss's dress when I was notified that I was to be your stylist as well." He said. "Time flies during the beginning of the Games. Well! Let's get started."

Cinna started by circling around the two Titans slowly, occasionally making one lift around or give a half-hearted smile. After that he checked his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have enough time to design and give you both your outfits. So you'll just have to go out with what you've got now. Is that alright?" He asked. Cinna seemed happy enough when Beast Boy and Robin both nodded. Better to 'go out' with something comfortable and familiar than with something foreign and stiff.

"I might as well tell you a bit about the Games, since you both looked clueless coming in." Cinna started. "As you have seen, the citizens of the Capitol are pretty much...bubbleheaded. Any little thing thing you say or do can make them favor you instantly. Unlike most people of Panem, they watch the Hunger Games for the entertainment. Much like the Capitol itself. The first event coming up was made to represent your district's chief industry. For example, district 12 is coal mining, district 1 is luxury items for the Capitol. But what better way to represent your district then by using you as yourselves?

"The district that seems to have their attention this year is district 12. Their female tribute, Katniss, volunteered to take her sister's place, which is quite rare anymore. Trying to over-fame her might be a challenge, but you guys," Cinna grinned at the two Titans. "Just popped out of nowhere with a flash of light! Not to mention you all have superpowers...! Well, some of you." Cinna fixed, sending an apologetic look Robin's way. He continued when Robin nodded. "You two already have started to gain on district 12's popularity race. The chariot run is your first true public appearance. Here is where they will get their first opinions on you and your chances of winning the games." He said.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Chariots? You mean with horses and everything?"

Cinna nodded. "Pure white Capitol horses. Most times I would have the tributes do something that would melt the hearts of the audience, but unless you two are a couple or something..." He trailed off, but got his answers by the two Titans's reactions, "then I'd tell you to hold hands or something. But it looks like we won't have to worry about that with you two." He said, smiling somewhat as Robin crossed his arms defensively and Beast Boy stared at his shoelaces. "All I can really tell you is to stand tall and look pretty."

The stylist checked his watch again, his eyes widening. "Alright, time to get you two loaded on the chariots!"

Robin and Beast Boy were hustled outside, where a chariot and two beautiful horses were waiting for them. Stepping up the two could see the track they were to take a little better, along with the other tributes. Beside them were district 12's tributes, dressed looking like fire. Far down the line was district 1, the two tributes in white Beast Boy spotted earlier. They earned many other looks from the competing districts before the music started to boom and district 1 started their first lap. The shrieking of a crowd immediately followed.

District after district continued, until it was finally district 21's turn to lap. The chariot lurched forward, the horses trotting at a brisk pace. The crowd here was ten times bigger than it was during their own little reaping, believe it or not. The two Titans were almost deaf after their first lap, the audience endlessly chanting, "Robin! Beast Boy! Robin! Beast Boy!"

To Robin's surprise, Beast Boy was waving and grinning as if he was on a parade float. Before he could tell off Beast Boy for the behavior, he was prodded in the side with a green elbow. "Have fun! Cinna said to make the crowd happy, right? Well, look!" Beast Boy said, grinning to the sea of people. Indeed the crowd was quite fired up by Beast Boy's grinning and shooting a girl the occasional look. Eventually Robin gave in, and he found himself grinning and waving like Beast Boy was. He figured it was a good thing when a few girls looking in their late teens/early twenties seemed to sigh and squeal 'Ooh, he's so mysterious and _dreeeeamy_!'

Finally, the chariot run was over. Away from the cameras, Beast Boy and Robin were led to another building that seemed to give off a nice amber-looking glow from its windows. Now this had to be their rooms. The girl delivering the two boys said nothing as they made their way up the elevator to the top floor.

It was a very comfortable looking room, to be honest. The first thing Robin and Beast Boy saw was a gigantic T.V that took up at least one of their windows, almost like the one at home. A sofa was right in front of it, along with a coffee table where they could prop up their feet. Deeper into the apartment was a dining hall that could easily seat at least fifteen or so people. The two walls from the dining area led to their rooms, equipped with their own private bathrooms. Like the glow from the windows, everything seemed to be a nice color of amber. The dinner table and coffee table seemed to have the same gadget sticking out of it that ordered Robin's popcorn and root beer not too long ago.

As silent as the moment she arrived, the girl left. The two boys shrugged as they started to make themselves comfortable. Robin was just about to join Beast Boy on the sofa when a man busted through their doors. He leaned up against it and burped, a beer bottle in his hand. He didn't move as he observed the two Titans with a careful looking eye.

"What a bunch of pussies." The man muttered.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin, surprised by the man's first words. "Excuse me?" He asked.

He grunted and took a swig out of the bottle he was holding. "I said, What. A. Bunch. Of. Pussies. I'll be dammed if either one of you make it past the Cornucopia!"

Robin snorted and turned his back, walking over to Beast Boy. "He's drunk- let him ramble and he'll leave in a minute."

Without a word, the man straightened up and tossed his bottle, aimed directly for the back of the hero's head. Beast Boy's alarmed cry of his name made Robin turn around and catch the bottle, just a few moments before impact. His eyes narrowed as the assaulter. Beast Boy was up on his feet now, stepping closer to the drunk man but making sure to have some distance between them. A drunk person could seem all funny and aloof one minute, but the next they could go on a rampage. And it was never pretty when you got stuck holding one up and they decided to vomit all over you.

"Well, maybe you have a chance. _Maybe_ you'll make it a few minutes extra...then you'll be nothing but a pile of shit." The man said. "Now mind giving me back my wine, Blank Eyes?"

Narrowing his eyes, Robin 'dropped' the bottle with a bit of force. The red liquid splattered on the carpet and pooled around the steel-toed boots. He turned his back to the man once again and headed for the dining hall. "Oops." He muttered under his breath.

With a yell, the guy pushed past Beast Boy and charged towards Robin. Robin easily put one hand on the guy's flailing arm, the other onto his elbow. He flipped the man over and sent him flying towards the dining hall. It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with a bunch of drunk guys before. But things changed once the drunk guy happened to find a knife lying on the table and held it tightly in his grasp. Aware of the newer and deadlier threat, Robin grew tense, his eyes resting on the knife.

But then the man chuckled, setting the knife back down on the table. "You defiantly have your wits about you. Not to mention you're one hell of a martial artist. And you," His attention turned to Beast Boy. "need to get into the game quicker. If I was a Career, he would have been dead by now."

Beast Boy stood up, as if to take his advice. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Haymitch." Haymitch said. "Your mentor, along with district 12's. I haven't seen my district win in ages; you two better not let me down."

He headed for the door without instruction. As Haymitch walked out, he called, "You two better get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow!"

* * *

There you go! Reviews would be lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's Imprinted - Thanks for the review! It's good to know I'm actually getting both worlds down right.  
And it's better to know that my grammar's spiffy clean too.  
I'll keep everything you suggested in mind. Thanks again!

*eats a self-confidence cookie* Alright!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

The sound of knuckles rapping against a fiberglass door broke through Robin's dreams. "Rise and shine! Today's a big big day!" A muffled, slightly raspy voice shouted happily. He grunted and rolled over, bringing the covers back up to his face. Who was that, anyway? Was that Starfire trying to wake him up with one of her ' soothing morning songs '?

Oh wait, that's right. Starfire and his other two friends were being held against their will somewhere unknown to him. He and Beast Boy were somewhere deep in the Capitol, getting ready to kill people.

The hero managed to make it out of bed, searching for his uniform. On the hanger where he originally placed it was a note with a pair of dark green cargo pants, a similar colored shirt and his steel-toed boots. After searching around for his uniform ( in vain, of course ), Robin sighed and started to read the note:

_Robin, _

_We're keeping your uniform for a while._

_Don't get us wrong though! You can have it back during the Games._  
_Me and the other stylists thought it would make you look like a bigger icon if you wore it then._  
_Plus you've got that thing made out of some nifty materials. Don't want it to go to waste!_

_Cinna._

Oh well. At least he could keep his mask.

With a shrug, Robin placed the note onto his bed and started to get dressed. It didn't feel too half bad, though the baggy cargo pants was quite a change. He went to the bathroom to fix his jet black hair and walked out to the dining room for breakfast. Despite the huge buffet that laid waiting hot on the table, Beast Boy was the only one there. He was eating a bowl of cereal with some soy milk. Where did that lady go who called him?

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked as he sat down. "I swear I heard someone when I woke up."

Beast Boy pointed to the door, his mouth full. "That was some lady from district 12's side. She said Haymitch will be back up after he's done giving them a quick talk."

Great. Hopefully he wouldn't be drunk this time. Until them, Robin happily dug into the buffet, hoping their new mentor wouldn't come in until after he was done eating.

When the two tributes finished eating they just sat on the sofa and watched TV. They didn't recognize anything on the channels...- either it was a replay of the chariot run or pieces of the Hunger Games that have come and past. Things Robin and Beast Boy didn't really get was better than awkward silence. Both boys just kept their eyes on the screen and silent.

Suddenly the door burst open, and there stood Haymitch. This time the mentor stood up straight without a scent of beer on his breath, nor a bottle in his hand. Haymitch said nothing as he approached the two boys and turned off the TV. It almost seemed like he was expecting Robin and Beast Boy to complain, but they didn't. So, he started today's lesson with a little sigh. "You're going to go down for training with the Gamekeepers. They'll have anything you can think of: martial arts training, knot tying lessons, camouflage painting, archery, weight lifting, you name it. Make sure you stay away from anything you're good at. So I don't want to see you" Haymitch pointed a finger at Robin, "messing around with the martial arts and weights. You can prove your skill to the Gamekeepers during your alone time later. And you..." His finger wavered towards Beast Boy, "probably don't need to worry about camo. If your teammate here has taught you any martial arts mumbo-jumbo, keep away from that too." Beast Boy couldn't remember the last time Robin had given him any pointers in martial arts, but he nodded anyway.

Haymitch nodded confidently and continued. "Second, stay away from each other. Even when you're not in the Games, the tributes will be trying to figure out your strengths and weaknesses. But lucky for you two, they don't know diddly-shit about you. They're doing nothing but assuming so far. So either you can both make yourselves look like little weaklings and surprise everybody in the end, or show off during training and make everyone keep a careful eye on you." He said. "Personally, I'd stick somewhere in a happy medium." Haymitch seemed satisfied when Robin and Beast Boy nodded. "After your training all the tributes will have a few minutes to perform in front of all the Gamekeepers. The numbers can range from one to twelve. Now _that's_ when you kick ass. The last thing you want is to be graded low by the judges. It makes you and your district look weak, which makes you a first target.

"You two look confident enough...so I won't waste my time and energy worrying about you. So get down there and don't screw up." Haymitch dismissed them with a wave. "Go down to the bottom floor of the elevator there. An Avox will show you the rest of the way."

With a shrug to each other, Robin and Beast Boy got up and headed towards the elevator. Something told them that this would be quite...interesting, judging by the fact that they were a good century or so behind the others, and most people didn't walk around with a weird mask on their face or had entirely green skin and hair.

. . . . .

Nothing could describe their entrance other than awkward. Robin and Beast Boy were greeted with nothing but a long silence, and plenty of stares to boot. As their district number was pinned onto their backs, the two nodded a temporary farewell and started to train.

Beast Boy did as he was told, and avoided the camouflage and martial arts course completely. Instead he learned how to start a fire from the most useless objects and how to set up a proper snare, despite the fact that the chances of Beast Boy ever putting a snare to use was quite slim. He was a vegetarian, after all.

Robin had also turned away from the martial arts booth and tried his hand at archery. Speedy had told given him a quick tutorial on how to use a bow and arrow, but he never really got the hang of it. Needless to say his lack of archery skill sorely showed, leaving other watching tributes snicker. Robin ignored their taunts, trying to remember the techniques Speedy told him to use. Pull your arm back, keep your eye focused on the target, hold your breath if you have to, let go ... and before he knew it, Robin scored a bulls-eye. He couldn't help but smirk as the observer's jaws dropped and left with envious faces.

"Nice shooting, there." Robin turned to see a bulky kid approaching him. He held a training knife in his hand and eyed Robin carefully. "You'd make a good Career."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "A Career?"

The kid nodded and offered a hand. "M' name's Cato from district 2." He smiled in a somewhat menacing way when Robin accepted the hand and shook it carefully. "Careers are tributes who were made for this. In my district, it's an honor to be chosen for the Hunger Games." Cato closed his fist, showing off the tendons and muscles. Unlike other kids around here, Cato did look more confident in what he was doing. Arrogant, almost. "Careers are destined to win. But only people with...certain qualities are allowed to join."

"Qualities?"

"Yeah. Take your friend over there." Cato flung an arm around Robin's shoulder and pointed his practice knife in Beast Boy's direction. His teammate was currently chatting with some blonde kid who had the number '12' pinned on his back. Cato ignored Robin's little glare and continued. "He's too spineless, too soft. It's way too obvious. But you..." He turned to Robin with a grin. "You have the strength we need. If you can kill without a second care, you're destined to be a Career. So what do you say?"

Robin look towards more of Cato's 'buddies' and took a peek at them. They all looked arrogant in their own way. Like they knew that the weaker 20 tributes were destined to die by their hands, and their own demise could be sorted by chance. He narrowed his eyes at the lot. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Cato frowned. "You can't back out on a Career offer. We'll tear you to pieces." All of a sudden Cato wasn't so buddy-buddy.

"I said, no thanks." He repeated with a much stronger voice, removing Cato's arm from his shoulder. "I think we'll do just fine without you and your team."

The Career glared and turned away, returning to his group empty handed. The other Careers glared in Robin's direction and turned their backs on him. With a nonchalant shrug, Robin continued to practice his archery. After he was satisfied, he moved onto the snares tutorial. Just because Beast Boy was a vegetarian didn't mean Robin wouldn't catch a rabbit or two.

. . . . .

Well, this was lovely.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire had been taken by the other Gamekeepers to what looked like a pep-box in a stadium. Two or three rows of seats were behind them, each with a desk in front with a comfy looking computer chair. The entire front wall was made out of windows that showed the arena and what was going on, but the pulled blinds made it impossible to see what was going on. Small TV's were bolted into the high corners of the room, while a bunch of controls and other monitors laid flat on desks. This was like their control room. If the Gamekeepers wanted to do something, this is where they would get it done.

When the three Titans walked in, Claudius was standing beside another one of his fellow Gamekeepers. Peeking around his shoulder, Cyborg could see they were looking up files from way back when. He saw in the right hand corner the date 2010. What were they looking up, exactly?

"Check this out, sir. This one could make herself invisible! And _this_ one could spread toxins all over her body. It wouldn't harm her, but anyone she kissed would die from the poison!"

Cyborg looked at his teammates and raised an eyebrow. What were they looking up?

Claudius nodded, pleased, and turned to the Gamekeeper. "Choose which powers you think would be more interesting. The team will get on it right away."

"Yes sir."

The Head Gamekeeper turned to the three Titans, smiling like nothing they had heard was such a big deal. "Welcome! This is where the Gamekeepers and myself keep things rolling during the Games. We're even luckier to have you join us this year!" His expression didn't change as the other faces hardened. "You must be wondering what my friend is up to!" Claudius walked over and patted the computer's monitor, which now showed a bunch of data and progression bars that nobody really understood.

"You see, your friends have a very big advantage. With them being so advanced over the others, things in the Games would get very boring very quick. It needs some zang to it." Claudius said as he walked to the blinded windows, his hands behind his back. "So we decided to look back during your year and see what you had to offer. And what did we find!" The Head Gamekeeper smiled wickedly as he turned to the computer. "To keep your friends from getting the upper hand too quickly and to make things more interesting, we're going to copy the superpowers from your time and transfer them into our tributes!" Claudius seemed quite pleased by the shocked looks. "Superstrength, invisibility, water breathing, invulnerability...your friends will have a tough time finding the upper hand once we turn these twenty-four tributes into mutants themselves!"

Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were silent as they took that all in. How could they do that? How could these guys find the stomach to mutate twenty-four innocent kids for the sake of entertainment and trying to make Robin and Beast Boy's lives miserable?

Starfire was the first to object. "This is wrong! Why do you wish to alternate the lives of so many children? They have done no harm to you!" Cyborg and Raven gave confident nods behind her.

"Like I said: to keep the Games interesting." Claudius smiled and reached for one of the blinds. "By the way, how do you like this years arena so far?"

He pulled up the blinds. Oh sweet, sweet nostalgia.

* * *

Review and tell me how I did! C:


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. I planned to submit this chapter sooner, but our nine week old kitten died a few days ago.

Jacob's Imprinted - Thanks again! The power thing just seemed a bit necessary. I was afraid without it things would get too boring too quick.  
I'm defiantly going to give B.B the spotlight and a chapter during his personal session with the Gamemakers. T-Rex's and tigers will be involved. *evil smile*  
And district 12 is on its way!

*eats another self-confidence cookie* Onward!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

"Dude! Did you see the way that girl looked at me?!" Was the first thing Beast Boy said after he and Robin had finished their first day of training. He spun around once before flopping down on the couch and shutting his eyes shut happily. "She was giving me _the eyes_! And she wouldn't stop staring at me for the entire training session!"

Robin smiled and flopped down beside his friend, holding a bowl of popcorn in his arms. "Really? Which girl?"

"The girl with the really pretty brown hair in a braid."

Oh yeah, Robin had seen that girl before. He frowned. "You better be careful. I've seen her running around with the blonde haired kid. They seem to be in some type of relationship."

Beast Boy shrugged, unfazed and gathered a handful of popcorn from the bowl. "Yeah. But just because she's in a relationship doesn't mean I can't talk to her, right?"

"I guess. Just don't get on their bad side. I have a feeling we're making more enemies than we realize."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy paused mid-chew, looking to Robin with big, curious eyes. "It's not like we know anyone around here. And we've pretty much kept to ourselves so far."

Robin sighed and started to tell him about Cato and the Careers. He was sure to add in the last part when the other Careers pretty much gave him cold glares and turned their backs on him. In the end Beast Boy was looking down at his feet, frowning. "Dude, how could you make enemies so quickly? That's the first time we've really seen anyone up close and you've already got some of them turning their backs on us!"

Robin shrugged, his eyes narrowed and staring at his steel-toed boots. "I didn't do anything to upset them. All I did was turn down their offer to join their group, that's all." The green changing said nothing in response. He just let out a little grunt and started digging into the popcorn bowl once again.

The two stayed pretty quiet after that conversation. Just about everything on the TV they had seen before: reruns of the Games through the years and the chariot run. Eventually the TV went off for the night and the two Titans went off to bed.

. . . . .

"Wake up! Today's a big big day!"

Beast Boy grunted and buried his head under his pillows. It was way too early for this...He understood that there was work to be done and done quick, but it was just too early. He was about to doze off into sleep again when knuckles rapped on his door. What an alarm clock. With a sigh, Beast Boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He dressed into the same clothes he wore as yesterday and started for the kitchen. Already he could smell something amazing...soy milk with pancakes, maybe? Or were those waffles?

He entered the kitchen to find Robin and Haymitch sitting at the table. Haymitch was sitting with an empty plate while Robin sipped a cup of coffee. "Morning." Robin greeted as Beast Boy took his place at the table. Beast Boy nodded in return ( he felt kind of awkward with the older man at the table ) and started to dig in. An unfortunate silence fell over the table.

Haymitch was the first to speak up. "You two think you did alright training yesterday?" He did nothing when both boys nodded without a word. He waited until Beast Boy was done with his breakfast and Robin was done with his coffee before he spoke up again. "Change of plans today. I want you two to take on whatever shows of your strengths and show off. Word is that the Careers were giving you a few looks." His gaze traveled to Robin.

"So I can show my power then?" Beast Boy asked, looking carefully at Haymitch.

"Give 'em hell." Haymitch said in response. "Then give the Gamekeepers even more hell. Both of you." He said, looking at both boys now. "The more you impress the Gamekeepers, the bigger of a threat you'll seem to be. The only people who will dare to mess with you would be the Careers. But make sure to keep your head on straight. If you disrespect them, you might get a penalty. And that's the last thing you'll want."

He got up and left Robin and Beast Boy to themselves, letting them prepare for the next session. After this, they would have some one-on-one time with the Gamekeepers themselves, showing what they could really do. And if they were lucky enough, get a high enough score and an upper hand.

. . . . .

The next session started out with the usual. An awkward silence and stare moment ( or in the Career's case, an angry stare-down with a helping of the cold shoulder ). The only difference today was everyone was in some sort of line. Two Gamekeepers were treating two tributes at a time, giving them some type of shot. Was Robin and Beast Boy due for some type of shot too?

"Eww, are they giving out shots?" Beast Boy asked, shudders going through his green frame. "I hate needles." He gave a worried look to his fellow Titan.

Robin shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He approached an Avox who was guiding those through the line. "Excuse me," The Avox silently turned her head towards Robin and Beast Boy. "Are we supposed to get some type of vaccine or something?" Beast Boy let out an audible sigh when the girl shook her head no.

With a smile, Beast Boy fist-pumped the air. "Woohoo, no shots! Nobody's sticking anything long and pointy into my arm!" He hopped over to Robin and pretended to inject something into his own arm while continuing to celebrate. Robin couldn't really do anything but smile and shake his head. Typical Beast Boy.

The two Titans looked off to the line where a few more tributes were in line for their unknown shots. Others who got their shots were moved to a chair so they could sit down and get their bearings together. Either Beast Boy wasn't the only one who freaked out at the sight of a needle, or one of the vaccine's many side effects was dizziness or fainting. Robin turned to Beast Boy. "...Well, what do you want to do? We don't really have anyone else to work with." He said. A good look around the training arena showed that the mentors weren't there as well. Weird. "And nobody's around to watch us improve either."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Weird. You want to spar or something?"

"Sure." Robin grinned. "Freestyle?"

"You know it!" Beast Boy punched one hand into his fist. "We'll just go for three tags this time, alright?" When his fellow Titan nodded, he grinned and transformed into a gorilla. He grinned a toothy grin once he heard the gasps and shouts of amazement behind him. Haymitch said to show off today, right?

Beast Boy watched as Robin grinned at him, and swiped on of his massive green hands towards the latter. Of course the force of the blow wasn't enough to hurt his leader, rather to just send him flying a few feet. Instead of dodging the line of fire like Beast Boy assumed he would, Robin braced himself and latched onto one of the giant fingers. Confused, Beast Boy looked at the little speck gripping his right middle finger. The smirking latter took the opportunity to run up the arm of the gorilla and smack him lightly on the nose with his palm. Tag one!

Instead of transforming to his usual self, Beast Boy changed into a snake. Not something huge...more like something small and agile. He slithered around the Boy Wonder's feet, making sure the big steel-toed feet didn't stomp on him. Once he was safe, he changed into an anaconda and quickly crawled up the small frame and started to constrict around him. Beast Boy made sure he was keeping Robin's arms tightly pressed to his sides and his head up towards his neck. His grip wasn't tight enough to suffocate Robin, but enough to make his point made. And made it had been- judging by Robin's face, Beast Boy had earned his first tag.

His grip on Robin slacked, allowing his leader to untangle himself and give the snake a little toss to the other side of the room. To Beast Boy's amusement, many girls screamed as he landed near their feet. He was very tempted to slither up their legs, but he decided against it. Maybe later.

Now it was time for Robin to go on the offensive. Beast Boy watched as he brought out his bo-staff, smirking and making a gesture to bring it on. He transformed into a goat charged. And - just as he was expecting -, his horns got tangled in the steel weapon. The changeling snorted angrily and shook his head, which resulted in nothing but more tangle-age and a headache. After a short moment of that, Beast Boy stopped his flailing. Robin just got his second tag.

Grunting in annoyance, Beast Boy charged forward. Robin had made the unfortunate mistake of turning around to run, leaving open a perfect target. He was plenty happy after making contact and hearing Robin's grunt, which Beast Boy translated into 'That-hurt-like-a-bitch-and-I-should-have-seen-that-coming'. A few feet away, Robin turned to glare at Beast Boy, refusing to rub a sore ass. Tag two, eat that!

"That was low." Robin grumbled. "I'm happy I didn't turn around at the last moment."

Beast Boy couldn't help but change back into his human self and laughed. "A buttshot is always funny. But crotchshots are HILARIOUS!"

Robin smiled back and charged forward again. Beast Boy was unable to change into another animal as Robin sent a barrage of kicks and punches his way. Somehow, Beast Boy was able to dodge a good 70% of this. Once that ordeal was over, he planned to transform into an elephant or something. Or maybe a T-Rex? What would Robin do about a bloody dinosaur?

But no. During his little fray, Robin had pulled out that damn bo-staff again. As Beast Boy was planning his next move he was able to knock the changeling over. The next thing Beast Boy knew Robin had turned him over on his back, the end of the staff gently pressed against his chest, right where his heart would be. Was this tag three? Not yet!

Before Robin could start to declare his victory, Beast Boy had transformed into a mouse. He scrambled out of the way before the staff could crush his tail, and transformed into a tiger as quick as he could. With a roar he pounced, this time leaving Robin flat on his back. He growled at the latter, claiming his tag. Tag three!

Robin grumbled. It had been a while since Beast Boy won freestyle sparing against him. "Fine. You win."

The changeling transformed back into his normal green self and allowed himself to cheer and brag for a while. And Robin did nothing to interfere, just stood with his arms crossed and watched as his teammate did a cartwheel or two. Too bad they wouldn't be doing this in a few days.

Beast Boy's cheering stopped as they both heard the rough scratch of a chair against linoleum. One of the tributes had stood up, her face ghostly pale and moist with sweat. One of the Avox's near her had started to come to her aid, but the girl passed out on the spot. And not too long after her, another passed out in his chair. And another girl after that. And another.

By now the two Titans realized something was quite wrong here. Every tribute that had gotten a shot was out cold. This couldn't possibly be a side effect? It was normal for one person to pass out after a shot, but twenty-four? At the same time?

One of the Gamekeepers had made his way to the two, a blank look on his face. Beast Boy looked up to Robin and saw his leader frowning deeply. What did he think these guys were doing to them? Other than just training them for certain death and the cause of many other deaths alike.

"I'm sorry, we seem to be having some problems with one of our vaccines." He said simply. That was it? Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, sure that this guy was telling them a story that was far from the truth. "We shall attend to the other tributes. In the meantime, you should return to your rooms. Consider what you'll want to show us tonight." He said, and snapped his fingers to attract the attention of an Avox. She stopped tending to an unconscious tribute led them back to their rooms. She said nothing, and let the two Titans to consider what had just happened.

* * *

Sorry for the delay again.


	7. Chapter 7

It's never usual for me to get 114 views on this fanfic in a day, heh. You guys are slightly awesome.

Which means y'all are pretty kickass. Thanks for the reviews and such.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff.

. . . . .

"Something isn't right." Robin muttered as he paced around the empty hallway. He and Beast Boy were waiting for their turn to show the Gamekeepers what they had to show off. The female tribute from district 12, Katniss, was in with them now. "There _has_ to be something wrong with this picture. Twenty-four teens who are given one little vaccination end up in critical condition in a few minutes to the point where they are put on life support. Just a few hours after that they're acting like nothing is wrong. If anything, they look better than what they did the day before."

Beast Boy was sitting in one of the twenty-six chairs, watching his leader pace back and forth. He itched one of his pointy ears and sighed. Leave it to Robin to take things a bit too seriously. "Maybe they were allergic to the medicine or something."

Robin shook his head. "One or two I could understand, but all twenty-four?" He asked, giving his teammate an incredulous look.

Once again, Beast Boy shrugged. "Just sayin'."

The Boy Wonder continued to pace around, trying to sort things out. Beast Boy shook his head and let his leader fret, allowing himself to relax and think about what the hell he wanted to do. These guys needed a serious kick in the arse. The bigger the number, the more of a threat. And in order to get that big number, he needed to shock everyone. This was the good thing about being a shape-shifter, he figured. What could be more frighting than a T-Rex?

"Beast Boy." A man's voice called.

Out walked Katniss, back straightened confidentially with quite a red face. He wondered what she went through. With a quick nod to Robin, Beast Boy followed the man into the...beaten up room. What have people done?

What used to be the training arena looked more like some ancient ruins now. Props were destroyed (some even looked a bit singed, like they were in a fire), craters littered the floor and walls, and the table that held the Gamemakers foods and wine was nothing but splinters by their feet. And for some reason, a baked pig was dangling on the wall by an arrow. He wrinkled his nose- the poor thing. He hoped they respect his being a vegetarian and take the thing down before he started. But apparently the pig-on-an-arrow was the last thing on their minds, for they didn't even give it a second glance once he walked in.

Remembering some advice Haymitch gave to them before coming down for the session, Beast Boy bowed to the Gamekeepers. Apparently this was make sure Beast Boy knew who was really running the shots, and a nice little ego boosts for the latters. Nice.

One Gamekeeper near the roasted pig looked at a clipboard. "You have the power to change into any animal you wish, yes?"

Beast Boy nodded, keeping silent.

"Alright. You may begin." He said, waving it off like it was no deal. But Beast Boy knew otherwise.

Though their bodies were turned towards his direction, Beast Boy could see that the Gamekeeper's faces and minds were elsewhere. Some were glancing back at the pig with an arrow through its chest in the wall, or at one of the many pieces of ceiling that lied on the floor. Some were muttering out of the corners of their mouth, chattering nervously to each other. Once thing Beast Boy learned...: Keep their attention! And he had the perfect way to do it. Besides, these guys needed a wake-up call anyway.

Beast Boy transformed into a lion, making it look as majestic and terrifying as he could. He opened his jaws and sucked in a breath before exhaling it in a roar that surprised even him. It was quite satisfying to see all eyes on him, along with a few squeals afterward. Now the party could begin! He nodded in his lion form, as to show that he was pleased with the sudden attention. And he planned to keep it.

He backed up a bit and lowered himself until his furry belly almost touched the floor. He kept his eyes on one Gamekeeper in particular, who didn't dare look into his own. A growl rumbled in his throat as Beast Boy shifted the weight back to his haunches. He looked like a lion just about ready to tackle his prey.

With another roar, Beast Boy charged towards the man. He zig-zagged around the arena to show speed, dodging around the craters to prove agility. When he was a few yards away from the targeted Gamekeeper he changed into a green, yet terrifying velociraptor. Even more gasps followed that.

Just a few feet...Beast Boy jumped as hard as he could, and opened his mouth wide. Tons of sharp little teeth were heading straight for the man's throat...

And he changed again. Into a little kitten he had once used to cheer up Starfire after accidentally shooting a balloon full of motor oil in her face. With perfect grace, he flopped right into his lap and gave the Gamekeeper (who looked very pale) a cute, big-eyed look. And a purr, just for show.

With that, Beast Boy changed into his regular self again. He didn't really know what else to do. So he just bowed to the Gamekeepers and left without another word.

. . . . .

"That was awesome! You should have seen his face!" Beast Boy said as he walked out of the arena. The green changeling looked ecstatic as he was being escorted back to their rooms by an Avox. "I changed from a lion to a velociraptor to a kitten! By the time I got to him he was as pale as a ghost!" He laughed.

Robin smiled. He wondered what Beast Boy was doing when he heard that roar. If only he would pull off stuff like that at home.

"Robin." The same voice that had called his friend rang in the empty hall before any details could be passed around.

He nodded to Beast Boy, who wished him a good amount of luck. And he would need it- he had no idea what to do.

Robin walked into the arena to find it in the same condition as Beast Boy had. He stepped up to the front and gave the Gamekeepers a slight, _slight_ bow. Why should he bow any lower? He wasn't any slave. Some of the Gamekeepers narrowed their eyes, but didn't say anything against it. Holding back a snort, Robin noticed one in the group looked particularly pale. Poor guy. When Beast Boy wanted to scare the pants off of someone, he did it well and flawlessly.

A Gamekeeper stood, looking at a piece of paper. "You have...no powers. Everything you have learned comes from skill and skill alone?" Robin nodded. "I see. To help you through your assessment, we've invited one of our mentors to help us determine your rank."

Didn't Haymitch say that the tributes were only introduced to certain weapons laying around with props? Giving Robin a sparing-buddy didn't sound too promising for a high number. It was like the Gamekeepers were doubting him. Or at least giving him an unnecessary B.O.T.D, just because he came from a world where people with powers wasn't all that uncommon. Robin narrowed his eyes at the Gamekeepers. "I was told I was going to be doing this alone."

The pale-looking Gamekeeper stared at him warily. Why were they giving him such looks? "We understand. But there have been...a few change in plans, and it's required that you do with with a partner."

"I don't need anybody to show you what number I deserve." Robin knew that he might regret this later, but he didn't want them to doubt him. If he just accepted it, would they Gamekeepers give him a lower rank? Or was arguing with them just screwing him over?

Despite his attitude, the Gamekeeper on the far right made a waving action. The doors behind him opened, revealing another Gamekeeper. Robin glared at him, though the chances of that particular Gamekeeper being at fault for this was slim. He was just another unfortunate opponent.

"You may begin."

The Gamekeeper charged at Robin, but he was prepared plenty ahead of time. He caught an oncoming fist like a piece of cake. The man yelled in surprise when Robin yanked him even closer, followed by an elbow to the chest and a knee to the stomach. Needless to say the man was plenty stunned. Robin tightened his grip on the wrist and put his other hand on the same arm's elbow. With his muscles threatening to tense and a yell coming from his throat, Robin threw the man with his might, sending the man into his fellow Gamekeepers who were observing him with close eyes. The collision send two or three Gamekeepers falling on the back of their chairs with surprised grunts, leaving the rest of them to turn to Robin with surprise. Whether they were surprised by his actions or his disrespect, Robin didn't know. But he said nothing as he gave a curt bow, and left without a word.

. . . . .

RnR, yes?


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter out, my duckies!

**RinaCath:** Aah. I like your new name. And don't worry. When it comes to finals, it's always understandable.  
Thank you so much for reviewing though! It's good to know this thing is going along well.  
You should know what Katniss and Peeta's powers are in the next chapter or so.

*stuffs face full of self-confidence cake* Shall we begin?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff.

. . . . .

All eyes were on the television as district 6's tributes were given their numbers. Beast Boy sat with a grin on his face on the far left end, Haymitch was silent in the middle, and Robin was on the far right, arms crossed and frowning. So far it seemed alright. The highest number so far was an eight, the lowest was a four.

After their assessments, Robin and Beast Boy had to report directly to Haymitch. They told their mentor what they did and how they thought the Gamekeepers took it. Haymitch seemed pretty pleased with how Beast Boy did, but he was furious when Robin told his story. Apparently district 12's girl, Katniss, had also lost her nerve during her time, which explained why the pig was hanging on the wall by an arrow. Although Robin didn't go as far as hanging their dinner on the wall, Haymitch said his act was just as brainless and he should expect a number lower than three. Which would not make Robin look well at all.

Finally, district 12's tributes showed up. Peeta Mellark scored an eight. Katniss Everdeen managed to pull off an eleven.

"Wooow..." Beast Boy muttered. Even Haymitch looked surprised, raising his eyebrows at the score.

District 21 made its way on the screen. Beast Boy's picture flashed first. Underneath his name, the number '10' came up. Haymitch turned to Beast Boy and nodded. "One under Everdeen. Not too bad." Beast Boy nodded, a little grin tugging at his lips.

Robin's came next, the same number flashing underneath. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but get his hopes up after seeing Katniss's score and having the same reaction, hoping he'd get the same number. It wasn't exactly the same as hers, but it was in the double digits, and that worked fine. Haymitch grumbled. "Looks like you both got lucky. You three are the only ones who managed to get over a nine. People will be keeping their eyes on you."

Why wouldn't they, anyway? They were dealing with a master of martial arts, and a guy who could change into animals.

"I assume you guys have had a few good interviews back in your year?" Haymitch said as the television went blank.

Both boys nodded after a moment. The press loved the Titans on a few occasions, always rooting for a group photo or a few words that could go in the next day's paper. Or you could end up with a microphone squeezed against your face.

Their mentor nodded. "Good. Tomorrow you'll spend an hour or so with me practicing some good techniques. And after that, you'll suit up and join the other tributes for a three minute interview. It's a good way for Panem to know you more...and to get a few sponsors or so.

"Each person has a personality, y'know? Some are sexy, some are bland. Some are comical, and some are mysterious." Haymitch said, looking from Beast Boy to Robin as he listed the last two qualities. "The more people you impress during this interview, the more likely you'll end up with a few sponsors who deliver free crap to you during the Games. So it would be best if you didn't screw this up."

Robin and Beast Boy nodded. It didn't sound much like a challenge at all.

"Comprende? Now get some sleep. Baggy eyes won't make you look good either."

. . . . .

The next day went by pretty fast at first. District 12 was easy to prepare, giving Robin and Beast Boy a little more time to chat with Haymitch and to get suited up by Cinna. Both boys wore a neat looking tux. Robin's was pure black, Beast Boy's was a dark gray with the slightest hint of green. After a good look in the mirror, the two Titans agreed that they looked pretty fancy, despite the fact that they weren't big fans of tuxedo's. After that Haymitch gave them a drill, telling them what to look out for and how to get the crowd on your side.

After that they were transported to the center of the Capitol, where the rest of the tributes were filing in by single line. Twenty-six chairs were side-by-side, one for each tribute. A bigger chair stood next to the first tribute's chair, Caesar Flickerman's chair. Apparently he was the one who was going to ask all the questions, and provide some 'invisible assistance' when you were claimed by a bout of stage fright. Of course the media had taken over the entire upper stage, but that didn't stop the rest of the Capitol. The audience here was the biggest the two Titans had seen yet.

Once all the tributes were behind their assigned chairs, the anthem started to play. Then the interviews began.

What felt like hours later, district 12 had finally finished up their interviews. Katniss and Peeta won the crowd's heart when Peeta admitted that he was in love with Katniss long before they were both chosen at the reaping. Either their 'love' was true, or Katniss was a very good actor. It would take a lot to beat their little act.

Beast Boy was up first. He fixed the bow below his neck with an aggravated look on his face, pulling off a few chuckles. Caesar nodded to the changeling's chair, and smiled when he was seated.

"So, Beast Boy. You and your friend have come a long, long way to participate in the Games. What's the most different thing between your time and ours?" Caesar's first question was.

Beast Boy looked up into the crowd. He already knew his role- act funny and be adorable. What was so hard about that?

"Uuuhm," He started. "the food? Back where I lived, the soy products tasted like feet."

To his delight, some of the crowd burst into laughter. Honestly, he thought was he said was a bit lax when it came to humor, but whatever took the cake. Caesar was grinning as well, leaning forward in his seat. "So you can turn into any animal you want, but you don't eat meat?"

Beast Boy wrinkled up his nose and shook his head. "I've been all of those animals! Eating animals is like eating part of myself!" He pulled off a sad face and drew his clenched fists to his chests dramatically. "It's horrible!" The crowd took the dramatic touch hook-line-and-sinker, awwing at the appropriate times and shouting words of encouragement.

Caesar nodded understandingly. "I bet that can be very hard indeed. What's your favorite animal to change into? Can you demonstrate?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy nodded and morphed into the kitten he had used to end his test with the Gamekeepers, meowing at the audience with big happy eyes. The crowd squealed and cheered, especially when he leaped into Caesar's lap and rubbed his head against him, purring adorably. Caesar laughed happily and rubbed Beast Boy between the ears.

"How adorable! What a wonderful power! Maybe you could warm the hearts of the other tributes by pulling off that face!"

For the laughs, Beast Boy changed into a monkey. He pulled off stunts that anyone back in his time would call cliche and overused, but the Capitol loved it anyway. He nodded in his animal forms as Caesar continued his questions, which apparently won the hearts of most of the crowd. Beast Boy could barely hear the buzzer ending his three minutes over the applause when he stood on the interviewer's shoulders, searching his hair for bugs ( which he most certainly did not eat ).

Beast Boy was sent back to his seat, only for Robin to take his place. The crowd was silent as the Titan sat down, his face revealing nothing.

"Robin. The leader of your team! What's your impression on Panem so far?" Caesar asked.

The first thing Robin wanted to say was 'odd' and a few other nasty words, but doing so wouldn't win the hearts of Panem. So he just shrugged and tried to tug his lips into a smile. "Different." The look in Caesar's eyes said 'tell me more.'. "But hey, what's a few hundred years between friends?"

Caesar nodded, and the atmosphere in the crowd started to lighten up. "That's a neat mask you're wearing. Where did you get it, if you don't mind us asking?"

Robin shrugged. "From a friend who took me in after..." He hesitated, and the crowd leaned forward eagerly. Everything was silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

Of course, talking about his parent's death was always a challenge. Despite his tough guy super-leader reputation, those memories opened up old wounds that knocked the breath out of his lungs like a knee to the diaphragm. Thankfully, the only ones who knew of that event were the other four Titans and The Dark Knight back in Gotham. It was never mentioned of ( while he was around, anyway. ), unless it was on the anniversary day. And even then all his team did was stand there for him, giving him supportive pats on the back and kind, but almost useless words. Robin was very appreciative of all that, nonetheless.

He hated how he was going to use his parents as a way to make his 'mysterious' persona for the Games shine.

"Yes...?" Caesar asked a few moments later.

Robin sighed and put on the saddest face he could muster, despite him actually being very angry about how he was saying it. "After my parents died."

A few gasps echoed in the audience. Apparently it was very rare for any tribute or kid his age to lose his parents. Caesar put a hand to his heart and frowned sadly. To Robin's surprise, it seemed like the interviewer was truthfully sad about it. "I-I'm sorry about that, Robin. If I knew earlier, I wouldn't have asked that question."

He shrugged. "Mistakes happen."

"Anyway. Off that note." Caesar continued, though Robin could see the man was still affected by what had been said. "You have no powers, am I right?"

Robin nodded, forcing himself to lighten up. "Right. The only one in my team."

"What can you do, then?"

"Well, that's something you'll just have to watch for. I'm not telling any secrets." Robin said, smirking. Mumbles from the crowd told him that his mysterious cliffhanger had the perfect effect. Of course Robin thought his abilities were pretty obvious... "You'll all see in a few days." He finished.

Caesar opened his mouth, but the buzzer went off at the last minute. His interview was finally over.

"That's all of the tributes, ladies and gentlemen! Give them a hand!"

The crowd clapped, the anthem blared, and the tributes were sent home. They all made sure to get a nice sleep tonight, for the Games started tomorrow.

. . . . .

Another chapter done! RnR, if you please?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews!~

**RinaCath:** Ick, you're lucky. We got finals until the end of this week, heh.  
Yeah, the last chapter was jumpy, even to me. But I'm really anxious to take a stab at the bloodbath and everything.  
Excellent. Believe me, your reviews are much appreciated.~  
Thank you for the banana with the extra sugar cube! A change in diet never kills!

Let's get started no? *eats banana*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff.

. . . . .

The morning started early. Robin and Beast Boy were given a pair of sweats to wear. After Cinna was finished giving district 12 their outfits to the arena, they would receive their original uniforms. Both Titans couldn't help but find that as one hell of a blessing. Despite how corny it sounded, both would agree that they felt much more comfortable in clothes they were familiar with.

Haymitch had said little to them after the interviews with Caesar. If everything went well, many sponsors would be flooding in requests to aid them in the arena. So he said to wait the full minute for the gong unless they wanted to be blasted by a mine, make sure to avoid grabbing any supplies once the Games started, and to just survive. So Haymitch was probably up near the Gamekeepers room, sorting through ( hopefully ) many sponsor requests. Beast Boy remembered how awkward it felt on the way back to their rooms- Robin had been terribly quiet on the way back. No doubt of course. Death was always a touchy subject, especially when it came to someone close.

Both boys met out in the dining hall. Breakfast was hot and steaming on the table, but neither took a seat. Beast Boy looked at Robin and rubbed his arm. The silence was no worse than when they left for their rooms yesterday. "Did you sleep good last night?" He asked, for the sake of his sanity.

"Not really." Was all Robin said. If the Boy Wonder was tired, he did a good job of not showing it.

Beast Boy nodded. "...Do you think we'll really have to kill people?" He asked.

Robin frowned. "I hope not."

He sighed and started for the roof when Robin muttered. "I know that everything here is real, but I just can't see people killing each other. Especially us."

Beast Boy stared at Robin for a moment and sighed. "We'll avoid it somehow if they do." He said, walking over to the latter and giving him a supportive pat on the shoulder. "We should get going. Haymitch said that the helicopters would be here to pick us up at eight sharp. I can already hear them coming. Want me to go first?"

Robin shrugged. The green changeling took that as a yes and started for the roof. They weren't allowed to travel to the arena together- Robin's ride would pick him up once Beast Boy was delivered. "Good luck, dude. See you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon." Robin looked up and gave him a small smile. Beast Boy smiled back, but he knew that Robin was plenty worried.

Up on the roof, Beast Boy braced himself against the winds as the helicopter hovered a few feet above the air. A metal ladder was waiting for him. All he had to do was put a foot and a hand against it, and he froze. Haymitch also mentioned that once you touched the ladder, you're stuck so you don't try and escape or kill yourself. It wouldn't be any fun for the Capitol to watch a tribute be killed so easily. He was brought into the belly of the copter once it started off, though he was still glued to the thing after the bottom doors were shut. A lady in a white coat approached him with a smile. Beast Boy would have smiled back...if it wasn't for the syringe in her hand.

"I thought we weren't supposed to get any shots!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking at the needle in horror.

The lady's smile didn't fade. It almost looked artificial. "It's not exactly a vaccine. It's a tracker, so we always know where you are and how you are faring."

Beast Boy frowned. It felt like the Capitol was treating him like a true blue animal. He said nothing more as the lady rolled up the sleeve of his sweats and injected the tracker into his upper arm. For a moment Beast Boy wondered if he was going to pass out when the needle was a few inches away from his flesh, but thankfully the current kept him in place. It still hurt like a bitch, though.

The ride lasted for what seemed like days. After giving him the painful shot, the lady in the white coat disappeared, leaving the poor changeling to himself. The only way Beast Boy knew they were relatively close to the arena was when the windows started to tint themselves until they were almost black. Eventually the helicopter slowed, and Beast Boy was sent down the ladder. This time he went down a dark tube, which apparently lead to everything underneath. The Launch Room, they called it.

Cinna showed up after thirty minutes or so, tending to district 12's needs. He came in with a sad smile, giving Beast Boy the outfit he first came with. The familiar material almost felt like a security blanket. He sighed and headed towards the soy-based foods as his stylist headed towards Robin's room, but couldn't eat a bite.

. . . . .

A helicopter came for Robin just a few minutes after Beast Boy left, but he couldn't see anything else in sight once they took off. Despite the nasty feeling of anxiety and the horrible tracker shot, Robin appreciated the ride. It gave him an hour or so to think.

He leaned against the cool ladder, sighing. Questions he normally would scold himself for thinking started popping up in his head. _'How could this happen? Could this all be a joke? Was our hard work all for nothing?' _It was very disappointing, taking a trip to the future by a few hundred years to see that the entire continent of North America was no longer in existence. What caused it? Was it something he and his team could have dealt with? Did their sudden timeskip prevent whatever from being stopped?

After mulling around in his thoughts, the windows of the helicopter turned black. They must be closer to the destination.

Robin was lead down to the catacombs of the arena. Otherwise known as the Launch Room. He heard something about this also being called the Stockyard, but he wasn't too sure.

Cinna arrived shortly after tending to a nervous Beast Boy, his uniform save in a garnet bag. He greeted Robin with a nod, handing over what he had been waiting for. Robin quickly put it on with no hesitation, feeling more secure than he had in a few days. He fixed his hair in the mirror and was finally able to recognize himself.

"All tributes are allowed to bring one item from home with them into the arena, as long as it's not booby-trapped or a weapon. Your communicators were the only thing that was allowed to come with you." Cinna said, handing Robin the familiar yellow and black radio. "It's disabled now, but it should work perfectly once the Games begin. Good luck." Cinna left Robin with a pat on the back and headed out to his original district.

Robin dusted his uniform off before heading towards the snack table. There was plenty of food there, but his apatite had vanished. He was sure it wasn't smart heading out into a survival mission on an empty stomach, so he forced a few things down, just to be safe. A few agonizing minutes after that, a lady came into his Room and said it was time to launch. Robin nodded and was directed to a cylinder of some sort. The lady explained that the cylinder was going to bring him up into the arena, near the Cornucopia. A minute after standing there and hell would begin.

So he did as he was told, making sure to breathe deep as he was taken up and everything turned black for a few seconds. Later the darkness broke to light, and he squinted as nothing but pure sunlight shone in his eyes. He and the other twenty five tributes were now standing on metal plates in the middle of a clearing in a forest. In the middle of the clearing laid a gigantic, golden horn with weapons, supplies, and other items spewed all around it. Across from his plate, Robin could see Beast Boy standing tall, observing his surroundings as well. Robin smiled a bit, sudden pride flowing though him for his teammate. Beast Boy would do fine.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claudius's voice rang out. "let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

And so they waited. Never before had a minute taken so long.

Robin focused on the goods he was about to take. Haymitch had told him to ignore everything and head away from the Cornucopia, but Robin wasn't one to be doubted. He could probably run faster and think quicker than most tributes here. He could easily take that sleeping bag over there and a nice batch of knives a few yards away from that and be on his way. The minute started to draw to its end, and Robin found himself flexing his hands into fists, muscles tense.

The gong finally rang. Robin screamed 'now!' in his head and started for that sleeping bag he first spotted. It was good to see that nobody else had even taken a foot off of their metal plates. Beast Boy had also started for his own supplies. Looks like he was ignoring Haymitch's advice as well.

Robin was just a few yards away from that sleeping bag now. He leaned down to grab it as he ran, but he blinked once, and... "What?"

The sleeping bag was gone. Vanished out of thin air.

He skidded to a stop and blinked hard. Taking a good look around the clearing, he noticed every weapon and bag was gone. What was happening? Was this some type of joke?

"You're too slow! I thought you were better than that!" A voice said out of thin air.

Robin turned his head, confused. Did someone just talk to him, or was he just making things up? A sudden gust of air shot by him, a blue, but barely visible blur inches from his face. Never mind this. He knew his tricks to survival, and it didn't include anything that the Capitol wanted to offer. Plus standing out near the giant horn made him nothing but a sitting duck. As Robin started for the forest, he noticed Cato approaching in the corner of his vision. The Career was coming towards him pretty fast, one arm back like he was preparing for a punch.

The first punch was off by a few inches. He and Cato got involved in a mini-melee, though most of the other tributes attacks were sorely aimed. Robin hated how much attention he and Cato were attracting, wanting nothing more than to escape into the woods before someone picked up one of the invisible weapons and took aim. Ducking and weaving his way around so that they were quite a few yards away from the gold horn, Robin suddenly noticed Beast Boy rounding a corner, desperation plastered onto his face. His attention turned to his teammate, Robin lost his focus. Cato took full advantage of that with open arms, and socked Robin right in the chest.

Of course, Robin had been the victim of many punches and uppercuts before. But this lone punch Cato managed to deliver sent Robin off of his feet and flying the seven yards back into the Cornucopia. Pain lanced through his back as he made contact with the horn, knocking the break right out of his lungs and sending his vision spinning.

A figure which he thought was Beast Boy pounced on top of Cato in the form of a T-Rex. It grabbed Cato by the arm and flung the Career, and then turned back into a human.

Beast Boy's face came into view. "Come on Robin, get up! We have to move! They have superpowers too!"

Despite the pain in his back, Robin shook his head and stumbled to his feet. "S-superpowers? How?"

The other Titans shook his head, his face scrunched in shock as they made their way through the forest. "I don't know! If they did all have powers before, they certainly didn't show when we were training!"

They continued running for a while, always stopping to help pick each other up when they stumbled. As the minutes went by, a few cannons were shot, barely hear-able over the screams of the bloodbath. It looked almost like sunset when the two Titans slowed down, resting up against an oak tree.

"What happened?" Robin asked, massing the back of his sore head.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I was trying to figure out where one of the packs were when I saw this girl just, vanish! Then another one suddenly had a bunch of fire in her hands, but she started dancing and the fire moved with her. That's when I figured out that the other tributes had superpowers. I wanted to try and warn you about it, but you were already in that fist fight with Cato." Beast Boy's ears drooped. "It's my fault he hit you. I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head. "Cato just got a lucky shot. Don't be."

"That wasn't a lucky shot, Robin. You dented the gold."

He blinked. "I what?"

"Cato punched you so hard, it left a dent in the Cornucopia. I don't mean just a little dent. Your whole body was etched into that thing. Deep."

"...Wow." Robin muttered. "His superpower must be superstregnth, then. It certainly suits him."

Beast Boy looked to his leader, concern flashing in his eyes. "Are you alright to move? I can hear footsteps coming."

Robin grinned and stood. "Of course. I've taken worse hits than that." Beast Boy gave an unsure nod and followed him as they continued to move.

The sun was just starting to set as the forest started to thin out. Ahead of them was a city, skyscrapers and other lower buildings sat in front of them. Both Titans looked left and right from their current positions. The city spanned for as far as they could see. Robin looked to Beast Boy and pointed upwards at a fairly high skyscraper. Beast Boy nodded and silently turned into a pterodactyl, grabbing Robin gently by the shoulders and flying up as quickly as he could. Seconds later the two had a perfect view.

Robin was scanning the forest when he heard Beast Boy's gasp of shock. "No way. Dude, look at this!" He turned and looked to the direction where Beast Boy was pointing, and let out his own gasp in answer.

Despite the setting sun and the glare from the water, he could make out the shape quite clearly. There was Titans Tower, sitting on the little island out by the Pacific.

Home.

. . . . .

Fight scenes are such a pain in the arse. I just might have to redo this chapter sometime.  
But hopefully the location was a gasper ( if not somewhat obvious. )!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews! Hope the location of the Games was alright.

**Disclamer**: I don't own this stuff.

. . . . .

There it stood. Perfect in every single aspect. In a way, it was beautiful. Like a famous Renaissance painter came back from the dead and painted the Tower right in front of their eyes.

Beast Boy looked at the Tower, sure a puzzled expression was plastered all over his face. He looked to the left and saw the 'Wayne Enterprises' building not too far away. To his right was P.I.Z.Z.A. Everything that was home was here. Was the whole 'Hunger Games' thing just a funny joke? Was he and Robin really home? Was everything here even real, or was it one of those pranks Mad Mod used to play by setting them up in front of a sheet?

One way to find out, he figured.

Without waiting for Robin's orders, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and pushed off with powerful green legs, heading towards the Tower. He ignored Robin's cries of "Beast Boy, wait!" and set off full speed. Home grew closer and closer by the second, tempting Beast Boy to fold in his wings and fly even faster. Glancing behind his back, he noticed Robin leaping the buildings, but keeping a wary eye out. Oh well. Let him fret if he wanted to. He'd just get comfortable later.

Beast Boy was close...he could see the windows, what was inside of them. Their bedrooms, the basement, the ops room...then his vision spiraled as something slammed into his side, making him shoot off course. Once he regained himself, he let out an angry cry and saw a girl with a dagger in her hand, with...wings coming out of her back. She had medium length brown hair tied back in a pretty braid, but she had the look of a warrior. This would be fun.

She let out a cry and charged towards Beast Boy, flapping her wings hard as she gained momentum. He swerved out of the way to avoid the dagger, but noticed Robin running towards them as fast as he could. The green changeling dodged another blow from the dagger and whacked the girl hard with one of his wings, almost dazing her. Quickly, Beast Boy changed into his normal self and stumbled next to Robin. "Let me take her! You get to the Tower!"

Robin shook his head. Stubborn as always. "No! We can't get separated! I told you not to take off so fast!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Once I'm done I'll come back home, alright? Stop worrying about me and go!"

"But-"

"Go!"

He noticed Robin's eyes widening. It was rare that Beast Boy was the one giving out orders. But he was even more surprised when Robin gave a quick nod and darted off.

By then the girl had regained herself and was flying quickly towards Beast Boy once again. She sped towards him, dagger tight in her grip. He transformed into a T-Rex and whipped her hard with his tail. The girl cried out and flipped in the air a few times before finding her balance again and repeating. Beast Boy sighed. "You're new at this stuff, aren't you? You should try at a different approach!" To prove his point, he transformed back into a pterodactyl and rammed into the brunette, knocking the wind out of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders with his claws and did two flips before launching her towards the ground. He would have winced at the sound of the impact, but he forced himself not to.

He made his way down to the familiar street and looked at the girl lying on the pavement. Beast Boy waited for the cannon to sound...but it didn't. He had just knocked her unconscious. What seemed like minutes later, the girl opened up her eyes and glared at him. "I'm not going down that easy."

She sprang to her feet and tackled him onto his back, the dagger at his throat. Beast Boy glared before changing into a mouse and scuttling beneath her feet. Quite a few times he felt the heavy vibrations of her feet stomping in an attempt to squash him, but her efforts were in vain. He moved a safe distance away from the girl and changed back. It had been only forty-five or so minutes into the Games, but she already looked exhausted. And somewhat familiar...

"Hey, I know you! You're that cute girl who was practicing that archery stuff!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! It was, um...Kathrine? Katrina? Uhh...oh, wait! You're Katniss!"

. . . . .

Robin panted as he leaped over the buildings, wishing he could get a better look at Beast Boy. He saw him once hurtling the winged girl down towards the ground, so he assumed that Beast Boy had the upper hand. And he probably did, since these tributes hadn't had any powers forty-eight hours ago. It made them seem more clumsy and vulnerable than threatening.

As he jumped from building to building, Robin noticed the weird decrease in temperature. He stopped to regain his breath and squinted as the horizon. The sun was waning, but it didn't feel like a natural cold. Almost like the atmosphere was forced to change. He looked around, just noticing the line of vapor that followed his exhale. Yeah, this defiantly was far from natural.

He had to leave. Robin started to run as fast as he could, trying to get away from the sudden cold air. Either it was the making of the Gamekeepers or there was some kid around who could control ice. It was hard to figure out which one was probably which. Both seemed so whacked...

A block of ice hurtling towards his head answered his question. He quickly rolled to the left, dodging the iceberg with no effort. He turned his head enough to see the berg sail past him, eventually ramming through a window at the next building. Robin glared and turned his head towards the direction of the assault. A narrow wave of ice was coming towards him now, with a figure standing at the very peak. (a/n: The Incredibles, anyone?) It only took a few seconds for the tribute to arrive. The kid seemed almost Robin's age, only a bit more scrawny. And unlike Robin, the kid seemed unmoved from the wintry temperature.

"So you're Robin, the wonder without powers." The kid sneered. "Wonderful."

Robin stood up and crossed his arms. As if he hadn't dealt with mutants before. Though the ice powers were a new touch. "Actually, people called me 'The Boy Wonder' where I came from. It's not every day people would inject kids with superpowers." He muttered.

The kid shrugged. "It's not too bad, actually. Better than during the normal shit we do in district 8. Clothing can only get so interesting."

"I'd rather deal with clothing rather than become a mutant." Robin said coldly.

It didn't take much to see the kid was angered. With no further words, the kid held out a hand and balled his hand into a quick fist. Out of the chilly air, another ice rock formed. With a flick of his wrist, the district 8 tribute sent it hurtling towards Robin's head. The Boy Wonder grunted and easily dodged the rock, studying the kid the minute he gained his footing. Why did this kid remind him so much of Terra? His movements and fighting style reminded Robin much of how Terra fought. Did they copy her style into this kid?

The kid moved his hands again, and this time icicles about the size of his arm formed and pointed towards him. "Try running from this!" He taunted as he sent the icicles towards Robin at top speed. "I'm Sero, by the way. Don't forget it!"

Robin was able to take cover by a fair-sized air conditioning unit, but the sound of the icicles piercing through the steel was unmistakable. If he had got caught in that, the sharp pieces of ice would probably have impaled him easy on the spot. Sero wasn't too bad. Immediately after the icicle barrage had stopped, Robin ran out from his shelter to Sero. The kid was already looking pretty tired. Another downside to having superpowers- if you weren't careful, it could eat at your energy. He jumped and aimed a flying side-kick right to the district 8's chest, which hit right on the spot. Both he and Sero were sent down the line of ice, Sero tumbling down while Robin almost seemed to surf.

At the slippy bottom Robin wasted no time half-running half-sliding to the smaller teen's body and sending a sharp kick to the side of his head. Of course he would have plenty of time to kill the kid but hell if he had no heart. They weren't being judged by scores, so why kill him? Somebody else would probably come along here anyway and finish off what he started. And if the kid wanted another fight, he knew where to find him. Wasting no more time, Robin headed for the Tower, all senses alert.

. . . . .

Yeah. I bet you can't tell this was rushed at all? Ha.  
Graduation gets in the way of so many things. Hopefully this is somewhat acceptable.  
RnR, maybe some fight scene tips please?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for such the long break. Get a combo of new college life/not caring/writers block and you get my excuse.

Just to address this- someone said that Katniss was out of character. Yeah, I know.  
Katniss's personality is a bitch for me to get out. Plus I kind of assumed that anyone who was given weird ass superpowers whether they wanted them or not would be a little more angry/snappy/to themselves. So yeah. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.

[b]Disclaimer[/b]: I don't own this stuff. D:

Beast Boy looked at Katniss silently, observing the white wings that sprouted from her back. He had seen Katniss as a more... quiet girl, though very clever at that. One who would run and take care of their own needs before just thrusting themselves into danger like she had done a few seconds ago. This was a different Katniss than the other Katniss he had seen during the training at the Center. What had they done? "Dude, what did they do to you? Before you looked so...so..."

"Different? You would too if you had wings sprouting out of your back."

"No, no! Not like that! I mean, uhhh..." Beast Boy trailed off, looking into her eyes. God, she was pretty.

Katniss raised an eyebrow and cocked her head left. "The shots change us just as much on the inside as out." She seemed to understand her change too.

"..." Beast Boy had run out of questions. Katniss shook her head before turning, unfurling those wings once more. Despite himself and the situation, he didn't want her to leave. Inside Beast Boy knew it was a horrible idea to run out and tug on her outfit- she could very well easily spin around and stab him on the spot. But when he did Katniss did nothing. She just turned around and looked at him, wings flapping to keep her just in midair. Though he could see in her eyes that she was annoyed- she wanted to leave. Time to make the move now! "Can I...uhh..." He chuckled nervously. "Allies? For now?"

Katniss seemed surprised by the question. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at her shoes. Beast Boy couldn't help but kick a rock around with his feet. _'I hope she says yes! I hope she says yes!'_

It was a minute later when Katniss finally responded. "Fine. But I'll leave you behind if you slow me down!" Beast Boy grinned wildly and cheered, pumping the air with his fist. Well, if you were going to die or something in an arena disguised as your home with a bunch of mutant kids with superpowers, you'd want to die alongside a hot girl too! And to make his matter even better that kid with the blonde hair wasn't around at all, so he didn't have to hold anything back.

"Sweet! So where do you want to go? P.I.Z.Z.A? Down near the park?" He asked, pointing behind him. By now Katniss was giving him an odd look, which slowly wiped the smile off of his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Katniss asked. "Park? Pizza?"

Beast Boy's ears pricked as he realized what she meant. Of course he was used to these places ... she didn't even know Jump City existed until now. Did these districts even have parks? "Uhh ... it's just down the street there. They have lots of trees if you want to take some shelter?"

She gave him that same look. Katniss cocked her head to the left, raising an eyebrow. Did she think Beast Boy was joking? "How do you know this?"

"This, uhh..." _'Come on Beast Boy. Spit it out before she chops you up!'_ "arena looks exactly like my home." He said slowly. "I can recognize everything here."

It barely took a moment for Katniss to figure it out. Her eyes widened at the realization. She had a big ticket to winning these horrible games. "Do you? Alright, take me to the park, I guess. But keep low. We won't be seen so easily that way." She said, giving Beast Boy a more kinder look now. Beast Boy nodded eagerly, that huge grin returning to his face as he transformed into a crow. Katniss in turn unfurled her wings and took off after him, the two flying wordlessly to the park.

It didn't take too long to get to the park, which was drowning in trees. If anything it looked more like Central Park in New York rather than Jump City's little thing. Beast Boy looked over as Katniss's eyes widened at the sight of all the trees, and immediately landed on top of a tree. He made it to his normal form to watch her wings almost melt right into her back. If he hadn't seen her with the wings out Beast Boy would assume she had none at all. Without them she looked a little less threatening. Threatening, of course, but not on such a high level. But at the same time gentle. He shuddered at the thought of the Capitol giving her the shot and somehow granting the ability for her to fly. It was horrible to even try and picture the thought.

"So, uhh..." Beast Boy was currently perched on a branch beside Katniss, looking shyly at his feet. "What's it like at district 12?"

Katniss shrugged, gaze also falling to her own feet. "Tough."

"Tough?"

"You have to work hard for nothing, break the rules for your food. We're no different than any other district."

Beast Boy nodded, though he was unable to picture the thought of people lying in the streets starving to death. "Sounds hard."

"Very."

It was quiet for a while after that. After a while Katniss sighed and looked to the sky. It was just starting to get dark. "Wonder how Peeta's doing."

Yeah, sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get an update out.  
Hopefully it's somewhat acceptable.


	12. Chapter 12

Pahaha. It's been a while, no?

Figured I might as well make another chapter during break. After re-reading (with a few winces in between) it might be good to refresh this a little bit.  
And then finish this thing and work on the other chapters. Ick!

Well, here you go! Be sure to give me some reviews on it, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

It was pretty uneventful on the rest of the way to the Tower. As he jumped over the buildings, Robin couldn't help but wonder how the Gamekeepers could have replicated Jump City so perfectly. Everything was how it should be. Every crack in the sidewalk was there, and every important building stood stall, just showing a few signs of aging. If it wasn't for the fact that the streets of Jump were completely bare and there was a bunch of mutant teenagers flying around with new superpowers, Robin would probably believe that he had been through some weird dream.

Oh, but there was just one thing the Gamekeepers forgot to make: the bridge.

Normally, there would be a bridge underwater that would rise when a button was pressed on their communicator, almost like a garage door opener. It connected the shore of Jump City to the island where Titans Tower stood. It was nifty when Cyborg took the T-Car out, or Robin needed the R-Cycle to catch a criminal on the run. Robin currently had his communicator out and pressed the right button (multiple times, by now), but no bridge made its way out of the water. A slight inconvenience, but he would deal.

Robin couldn't help the frown forming on his face as he tucked his communicator into his empty utility belt. Of course he didn't want to get wet now, but knowing there could be a tribute out there who controlled the water made him wary. He didn't know where anyone was and what power they had; just dumping himself into the water made him an easy target.

But how else was he supposed to get to the Tower? Wait for Beast Boy?

That only seemed like the best choice ... for now, at least. Looking back at the Tower, Robin sighed and made his way over to a building standing not too far from the shoreline. It was an old insurance local company building, cutely named 'T-Insurance'. Didn't take much that it was named after the T that stood not too far from the building at the island. It had been on the road to success before Robin and the other Titans had vanished four-hundred years into the future.

The Titans ... Robin wondered how they were doing.

Shaking his head, he wandered up to the front doors of the building and slowly pushed the glass door open. To his surprise it opened, and there was the exact interior of the front room. How did these people do it? He walked into the insurance building, making his way up the few stories to the very top. There were windows on all four sides of the building, but spaced enough that Robin wasn't too concerned of being spotted. There were plenty of hiding spots too, so if anyone tried to make their way in he could easily hide if necessary.

So now all he could do was wait.

. . . . .

Beast Boy was far from happy, at the moment. Not because he was stuck at home-away-from-home while sharing it with a bunch of strange superpowered people, but because Katniss had mentioned that Peeta guy. And as they were making their way to P.I.Z.Z.A, she mentioned him again. Beast Boy knew that they were sunk in some time of relationship, but he couldn't help but be so jealous! He wondered if he looked any more green yet, or if he was growing some of those weird spiked horns. He hoped not; growing horns would probably freak Katniss out.

"So, uh, this Peeta guy," He started once they had reached the popular pizza place. Only a week ago did they get an extra large pizza here for only five bucks. "What's he like?"

Katniss sighed and stared up to the sky. "He's ... "

"... Heeeee's?"

"Smart. Strong. Brave." She sighed again, and Beast Boy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He's everything to me. And I wish he was here right now..." She shook her head, and Beast Boy was amazed to find that her eyes were actually starting to look glossy. Was she seriously crying over this dude?

The thought that she could be acting to capture the heart of the audience never crossed his mind, of course.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, looking away from Katniss's somber form. "Yeah, well, I'm strong! And brave!" He said, nodding confidently at the words. "And I'm pretty smart, too!" Now some people would argue that. For some reason Raven was the first to cross his mind, but he pushed that aside. She wasn't even here right now!

Thankfully, Katniss let out a little giggle at the few words about himself. She observed one of the outside tables before giving him a little smile. "You may be, but nowhere near Peeta."

Stupid Peeta guy.

She wandered inside, carefully observing the space inside. Beast Boy couldn't help but be surprised how ... right this all looked! Everything was where it was supposed to be. Not a chair or an arcade game was out of place. Which was weird, considering that apparently Jump City kind of died off with the rest of the cities and towns a few hundred years ago. It was kind of scary. He almost had the resist the constant urge to just plop his butt down and wait for a waitress to order his pizza.

"So, uh, welcome to P.I.Z.Z.A!" Waddya wanna do?"

Katniss shook her head, wandering into the kitchen. "Find a place. Find some food."

Beast Boy nodded, following suit. The more time spent with Katniss the better!

. . . . .

There was somebody outside.

Robin flattened himself to the wall, carefully watching the figure walk outside on the sidewalk. Their movements were slow, cautious. The girl carried a dagger in her grip, and had a small backpack that seemed to bulge from the sides. She also carried a bow and arrow, along with what looked like a machete. She made her way to the end of the line of buildings, staring carefully at the Tower ahead. Her back was turned to the window Robin was watching her from. She seemed almost hesitant to make her way out into the open, and he couldn't blame her. A few days ago she hadn't heard of "superheroes", and now she was stuck in unfamiliar territory with twenty some other power-bearing freaks.

The girl suddenly turned her head towards Robin's direction, and he ducked out of sight. After a few minutes, he straightened up and looked outside again. The girl was gone.

He was about to return to one of the rather comfy desk chairs when he heard the hinges from the glass doors squeak. There was a sudden pause, and the noise grew louder. It ended quickly though, as if whoever just entered the building thought it would be less nerve-wracking to enter the building quicker rather than slower. Robin stood by the hallway that led downstairs. That girl was now inside his building.

The layout for the company was kind of weird, considering they just got themselves off of their feet. It was about five stories, but the staircases were open. There wasn't an individual room for the stairs, making the place seem more open and inviting. You didn't have to be closed off and left to yourself to tackle the concrete things that easily snatched your breath from your lungs and gave your legs cramps. The only downside to the building was that with no doors closing off the stairs it could get pretty noisy. You could hear anyone coming into the building ... or roaming around on the upper floors.

There was another, louder squeal, but it almost sounded like sneakers on a basketball court. Robin carefully peered out into the open space, and he heard the sound again. Looking even closer he could see the girl was already on the second floor of the building, looking not even winded. She disappeared for a moment, and he could just barely catch the blur that led into the second room and making its way back out a second later. That must have been the girl with superspeed who had taken all the supplies before! Robin backed away, running to a desk in the middle as he heard a closer, third squeak. She was on the third floor now.

It wasn't until now that Robin was aware of how painfully unequipped he was. The Gamekeepers had taken all of the weapons from his belt. And here this girl had everything the Games had to offer.

A fourth squeak. It was too late to find anything to use now! Robin quickly ducked beneath the desk. It wasn't much of a hiding spot ... if anything, it seemed downright pathetic, but it would have to do.

Light footsteps could just be heard outside of the room. He scooted back as far as he could go, until his back was resting gently against the cold wood.

. . . . .

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire watched helplessly from the control room as the many monitors showed different angles of the remaining tributes. They were all in a very good mood; somebody had said that it was rare when only two tributes died during the blood bath. Seeing such action made the Capitol a happy camper, which made the president a happy camper, which made anyone else happy who wasn't under threat of the country. Lack of entertainment was an automatic threat to your life, they soon learned.

The beginning was pretty hard to watch, what with the teenagers all trying to kill each other with superpowers they had seen in use a few weeks ago. Starfire had gasped when she saw Cato punch Robin, sending him flying into the bright golden horn and leaving a dent. They watched with small smiles as Beast Boy tried his best to charm Katniss, and watched cautiously as another screen showed the icy kid from district 8 return to consciousness, probably wondering how he wasn't dead yet. It downright sucked to watch all these guys hunt after each other and fight to the death, while all they could do was just stand in the back and watch. It filled the Titans with a nasty anger that they wish they could let out, but wouldn't dare. Sure, they could probably take on anyone that they wanted, but one wrong move and it would mean the end for Beast Boy and Robin. A little individual monitor for each tribute showed their location, their EKG and brain activity, blood pressure and respiratory rate. If they tried anything, the Gamekeepers at the front could end their lives with the push of a button. It was almost like the Slade episode all over again, only this time death would be instant.

All eyes were currently on Robin's monitor, where they could see a good view of the situation he was in. They could see the girl ... someone had called her Foxface, racing up the stairs with her superspeed and investigating the old insurance company that Robin had been hiding in. They could see him clearly too, listening carefully as the girl made her way up to the floor he was on.

Cyborg glanced down at Raven. She noticed, and raised her head a little towards his direction. He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded. Starfire stayed silent, hands clasped and watching the screen with big, green, nervous eyes. They hoped that he could make it out, to see the message they had left ... if the Gamekeepers didn't take it away, of course.

* * *

Tah-daaaah. Now, I'm off to bed. DSL's got my systems all messed up.  
R'nR!


End file.
